The Secrets We Keep
by shane.mc
Summary: A continuation from If only you knew and its sequel. as usual, yoruichi and soi fong belongs to kubo sensei, all i own is the storyline so please don't sue me. ratings might go up in further chapters.
1. Me? Head of clan?

---Two weeks after they had made up---

"Yoruichi?"

"Yes?" the mentioned person looked up and stared into the storm grey eyes she love so much.

It has been two weeks since they made up on Valentine's Day and her issue of abandoning Soi Fong was resolved thanks to her conscience and its lecture.

"I was called into a meeting today with the Omitsukido."

"What of it? You have meetings with them almost every other day. What is so special about this?"

"The councils of elders of the Shihouin clan have decided. They want to reinstate you as the heir and as the commander of the Omitsukido and the second squad."

"WHAT?! What about you? God! They want to trap me in that stupid noble life again!"

"Technically, you're not exiled, neither are you banned from coming in. so they have the right to reinstate you as the clan's heir and all that. I was only a stand in for the position as commander of the Omitsukido from the start until they found someone better than me to take over. Now that you're back, they want you to resume your duties."

"Omitsukido I can't argue about that. But if I have to take up the job of being its commander again, I would not become the captain of the second squad again. Just thinking about the amount of paperwork I need to do make me sick."

"If I never remember wrongly, someone never did paperwork before. All the paperwork was done by another. Now who was it that did the paperwork and who was it that didn't?"

Yoruichi looked at Soi Fong sheepishly.

"So, you are accepting it right? I need to tell them tomorrow. But, according to them, you will be the commander of the Omitsukido and heir regardless of how you feel. Might as well just go with it and not put up such a big fight. Besides, being a noble again is not all that bad. If you weren't a noble, I would never have known you and we would never have gotten together. "

"Hmmm…you're right. Whatever makes you happy, I'll do it. Even if it means being caged up again. But I want you to wake me up every day."

"Of course, I'm the one waking you up. You always sleepover anyway. Besides, aside from me, I don't think anyone dares to wake you up. I'll do your paperwork for you. Now stop sulking. It's very unbecoming of a commander."

"Arh little bee. Harsh as always" teased Yoruichi as she watched Soi Fong huffed.

---The next day---

"Shihouin-sama! I'm so glad you're back!" the elderly servant rushed in front of Yoruichi, bowing low.

"Takana-san! It's good to see you too. It's been a while" said Yoruichi to her nanny.

"Life here is boring without you. The council of elders is all arguing about whom to take your place when you left so abruptly a hundred years ago. Till now, they haven't come to a conclusion. Each wanted their own child to take your place. Thank god you came back. Any later and this place would have been a bigger mess than what it is now."

"That bad?"

"Sorry, I have talked out of turn. Please excuse me, I have to let the rest know that you're back."

"Oh, no. It's okay. Thank you for letting me know. Please go."

As much as she hated being a noble, her clan was very important to her and she realized how important it was when she heard about the things the council members are doing. It makes her sick. Widening her stride, she picked up her pace and made her way to the conference room where the council members waited.

Knock, knock!

"Enter" a voice called out.

"Please excuse my intrusion" said Yoruichi as she slid the shoji open and entered the room.

The scene that greeted her was akin to what one will see when they enter a board meeting except in this situation, everyone was kneeling down and it is a very traditional Japanese setting. Taking her place at the head of the table, Yoruichi nodded for the council meeting to begin.

"Yoruichi-sama, the council wishes you to take up your place as the head of our noble clan and the supreme commander of the Omitsukido" said the most senior of the council without any preamble.

If it wasn't for Soi Fong's warning the night before, Yoruichi was sure that her jaw would have dropped onto the floor there and then, a sight that doesn't befit her status of the princess of the tenshihesoban Shihouin clan. _Head of clan? Didn't Soi Fong said heir? Oh well, like there is a difference. The job scope is the same anyway._Putting up a show of deliberation of the sake of the council members; Yoruichi nodded her assent five minutes later. With that settled, the council begins briefing her on the clan status and how things have changed in the past hundred years.

An hour, two hours and three hours later, Yoruichi was at her limits and was nodding at random points in the conversation to prove that she is indeed listening. _The elders are really a bunch of old geezers who are long winded and couldn't agree with one another. _Looking out of the window, she gauged the time. _I wonder if she is done with her work already. I bet she had a more fulfilling day than me. Anything beats sitting her and listening to a bunch of old men squabbling like little kids in the playground._

_---_Five hours later---

"So if there is nothing else to report, we will end the meeting here."

_Ah! Finally I can leave. Gah! What a waste of a fine day._

" Yoruichi-sama, thank you for coming today and welcome back."

"Thank you. It's my pleasure" said Yoruichi as politely as she could to suppress the irritating building up within her.

"About the plan to take control of the second squad, when are we going to report it to Yoruichi-sama?" one member asked another.

Yoruichi's ears perked up at the mention of second squad. _Taking over? Oh yes, Soi Fong mentioned before. Well, I'll just let them know that there is no way I'm going to force my little bee to step down after she had done such a splendid job the past hundred years._

"That will have to wait. There is still the problem of the huge decrease in the clan's fortune. Thanks to Soujiro's daughter. She thinks she can do Yoruichi-sama's job and ended up squandering away the clan's fortune. I heard she built an extra wing just to store her shoes. What a frivolous girl" said Takeshi, a senior council member, the most impartial of all of them.

"Nana-san isn't that bad. Remember that time when Kushina's son took over? That was way worse. All he did was gamble and chalk up his debts to the clan's name. almost half of the reserve was spent bailing him out of debt and trying to maintain our reputation" Jyuurishi reminded Tanaka.

"Kenzou was really the limit. At the end of the day, none of them can do a better job than Yoruichi-sama. Even though everyone thinks that all she ever does is fool around and never serious. Lucky for us, she had returned and agreed to be the head. Saves us from going through the hell of having each council member's child try their hand at governing for a year. Now that is something I never want to have to go through again. Once is more than enough. If we do it again, there isn't enough funds left to fix any damage those incompetent and conceited fools do to our reputation."

"I couldn't agree more. All I can do is hope that none of them will be stupid enough to challenge Yoruichi-sama for her place as head of clan. For now, at least there is peace in the clan."

Yoruichi smiled to herself when she overheard their conversation. _So they thought I was the best out of the rest. Nana and Kenzo. Those two are really the limit. Even though we are cousins by blood, they are just arrogant fools something which apparently did not change over the last hundred years that I was gone. The clan is really in a very bad shape. Had I known things were this bad, maybe I would have come back earlier and try to help. _For all her playfulness, Yoruichi have deep affection and loyalty to her clan.

---The same day with Soi Fong---

_Stupid Oomadea. Taking the day off and leaving me with his paperwork! This is the second day in a row I'm doing all the paperwork. Okay, so maybe I did snatch his paperwork from him two weeks ago (14__th__) but still…he is still being punished! Serves him right for being such a conceited fool. To think he actually believes that he could win me. That's it. I'm extending his punishment term by another month. Ah…one whole month without paperwork. When should I tell him this? On the last day of his initial punishment term or tomorrow? Hmm…I shall do it tomorrow. Might as well add the clause that length of term will be subjected to work performance. That will make sure he stops giving me shoddy work which requires me to redo. _

"Sorry taichou! I…" Oomadea trailed off when he saw the glint in Soi Fong's eyes as her mouth begin to curl into her trademark smirk.

"Oomadea. How kind of you to join us. Didn't you take the day off?"

"Taichou, I…" _shit! How to tell taichou that I took the day off to flaunt my wealth in front of the rest of my extended family? Or that I spend the rest of the day at the all-you-can-eat buffet at the newly opened restaurant?_

"Well, well. I have a piece of good news for you. from today onwards, I have decided that the length of your punishment will be determined by your work performance. Such that if I ever have to redo whatever you have done, the number of days your term is increased by will be based on the number of errors I need to correct. The first error will be one day; the second will be three times that of the first, the third will be three times that of the second and so on. Simple progression, I'm sure you can calculate it by yourself. And I won't be correcting the errors. You will be doing them, when I'm done looking through and circling them. Of course, you still need to keep to the deadline set by the captain commander. If he finds fault with any of them, I will not hesitate to feed you to them."

Oomadea sweated as he heard the piece of 'good' news Soi Fong had for him. _First error is a day, second is three times which makes it three days. The third is three times of the second which makes it nine days and the fourth one is…Crap. What is the how many days extra is the fourth error? Damn it, taichou knows I suck at mathematics. _

"By the way, it is cumulative, which means that I'll add up the total number of days. Let me give you an example. For instance, you made three errors. That would be nine plus three plus one; a grand total of thirteen days. Understand? Oh, before I forget. The current length of your punishment is extended by a month for making me do your share of the paperwork today and for redoing the entire pile last week."

With that, she flash stepped out of her office; leaving behind a very confused and frightened Oomadea who is still trying to work out how long more he needs to do her share of the paperwork if he make more than three mistakes. All he could do right now was pray that for the next three months (he completed one but Soi Fong added an extra month) his paperwork will be error free. He much rather face the wrath of the captain commander than his own captain's.

---In her quarters---

Soi Fong was in a good mood. She just assured herself a lifelong pass of being free of paperwork; which means more time for her to train and be with Yoruichi. _Oh goody! _Soi Fong let out a squeal of delight which is unlike her.

"I'm glad one of us is in a good mood" said Yoruichi as she walked up behind Soi Fong and wrapped her arms around her lover.

Turning around in Yoruichi's arms, Soi Fong found Yoruichi sporting an unusually serious face.

"How did the clan meeting go? I take it that it didn't go too well?"

"Nah. It is no different from a hundred years ago. The bunch of old geezers which still won't die are still arguing like kids over candy and their arguments still span a few hours. It's just that, I didn't know things in the clan were that bad. You know, we are almost broke thanks to my stupid cousins who can't see past their own noses. Oh and by the way, you were wrong. I'm now the head of clan, not just the heir anymore. Though it doesn't make any different seeing how my dad never had the time to take care of the clan seeing that all his time is sucked up by his meetings with the Center 46."

"Yoruichi…"_shit! I totally forgot her dad was one of those killed by Aizen._ Hugging her lover tighter, she whispered "I'm sure you can come up with a way to restore the clan. I'll help out. We'll be a team again just like the old times."

"Now, I'm going to take a bath. Would you like to join me?"

Yoruichi's expression brightened immediately and raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"Tsk tsk, bathing Yoruichi; and nothing more" teased Soi Fong when she saw the look on Yoruichi's face. _I'm glad she isn't that gloomy. This is what I love about her. Her loyalty and affection towards the things she cares for in her life. _

With that thought, Soi Fong began undoing her obi sash as she made her way to the bathroom with Yoruichi close behind.

* * *

AN: There! I finally got the first chapter done. A rather long one I know. It has been a while since I wrote something thing long. As for the direction of this fic, I have no idea where it is going to go. All I'm doing is writing it down as it comes to me. So please review to let me know what you think and most importantly, I hope you enjoy what I have written.


	2. Whythat littleArgh!

Chapter 2: Why that little....Argh!!

* * *

"Yoruichi?" Soi Fong knocked lightly on the shoji door.

"How long has she been in there?" Soi Fong stopped one of the servants that were walking by.

"Since nine this morning" the servant replied with a bow.

"Alright" she waved her hand, dismissing the servant.

Smiling at the 'do not disturb' sign that her lover hung outside the door, she slide open the shoji and walked into the room.

"Yoruichi?" she said softly.

Holding back her laughter, Soi Fong wished that she had a camera to capture down the scene that was displayed before her. Yoruichi was lying on her table, dozing with a little drool coming out from the side of her mouth and there were ink smudges on her face.

Deepening her voice a little, Soi Fong called out sharply.

"Yoruichi-sama!"

At the tone of the voice, Yoruichi jerked awake and scrambled for her brush. _Damn it! Where the hell is that damn brush when I need it?!_

"I wasn't sleeping. I swear. I'll get these reports done and the figures out before nightfall. I was just about to finish this report, Tenjou-san" Yoruichi defended herself while she continued her search for her brush. _Dang brush. It always disappear when I need it the most._

"Tenjou-san? Who is that? Are you cheating on me so early in the relationship?"

"SOI?!! What are you doing here?! Aren't you supposed to be like with the second squad?"

The claim that Soi Fong made sunk in.

"CHEATING?! Me?! Never! I'll never cheat on you. You know that. So what brings you here?"

"I'm here to drop off the remainder paper work for the Omitsukido and to ask you if you wanted to have lunch with me. But I can see that you're busy and Tenjou-san will be along soon. I met him on the way here. He told me to tell you that he needs those reports in before nightfall so as to properly account for the day's activities and he also wants you to get yourself reacquainted with the ways of the clan seeing how long you have left"

"Tenjou that teme. He really never change. Still as hard on me as always. It's like a hundred years ago all over again. I think the last time, I didn't have that much paperwork to do and shit to go through. Is it noon already? No wonder I'm so hungry."

"You know, I can't believe you didn't even try to escape from your work today."

"Oh yeah, so where is my reward? And correct me if I'm wrong, _someone_ didn't say hello did she?"

"Hmm…who could it be that is this rude? Give me a day or two to sit on it and I'll get back to you" Soi Fong said seriously before turning to leave.

"Hmph! You're no fun you know Soi"

"Come here" Soi Fong pulled Yoruichi to her.

"Hello" she breathed into Yoruichi's ear before giving her a chaste kiss on the lips.

Clamming onto Soi Fong's lips, what started out as a chaste kiss became a full blown fight for dominance.

"Please excuse the intrusion" a voice called softly at the door, startling both Yoruichi and Soi Fong and they began to rearrange their clothes which had somehow became undone during their battle.

Shihouin Tenjou walked into the room to see it in a mess. He looked no older than Yoruichi when, in fact, he was old enough to be her father.

"Ahem. Yoruichi-sama, I believe Soi Fong taichou have told you about the reports and the figures. I need them on my table by six for the clan meeting half an hour later, which I believe you'll be attending. Like our deal Yoruichi-sama, if the work that is supposed to be done are not done by the stipulated time, I will have to come in and supervise you while you work, just like old times. Have a good day" with that, he walked out.

"Bleah!" Yoruichi stuck her tongue out at the back of the retreating figure.

"Oh man! There goes lunch. Now where is the report?"

"You know, throwing the papers around isn't going to help you find the report faster. It will only make it more difficult you know."

Soi Fong bends down and picked up a crumpled piece of paper with several squiggly lines that might pass for handwriting.

"Is this the one?"

"Oh my god, Soi, you're a genius! You found it! Now, I better place it somewhere safe" taking the report in her hands, Yoruichi turn to her table and place it in the middle.

"Right. Now all I have to do is look for the figures" papers began flying in the air as Yoruichi went through the papers on the floor.

"Let's have lunch first before continuing our search for the figures" said Soi Fong as she dragged Yoruichi out of the room an hour later.

"And here I was wondering how long it will take for you to crack and drag me out. Soi Fong…you need to help me. I can't finish all those paperwork by today. More like by ever! Then Tenjou the teme will have the time of his life sitting there and making damn well sure that I slave over every single stupid line of a stupid boring report. Speaking of paperwork, why do you seem so free?"

Soi Fong told Yoruichi all about the punishment she gave Oomadea.

"I always knew I should have come up with something like that to make others do my work for me. But there is no such thing as vice clan head. Ugh!"

"That reminds me. The gashes on his face and well, everywhere that day during our fight. Was it done by you?"

"Huh? Oh! That. Yeap. I can't believe you actually let him hit you. Do you even know how much it hurts me to watch you get beaten?"

"So… you're the one that caught me and cleaned up my wounds and everything?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about" Yoruichi blushed and looked away.

The day soon passed. Soi Fong was sitting in Yoruichi's chair and filling out her paperwork for her while Yoruichi dozed in the couch.

"Yoruichi? Time for the meeting"

"Nugh?" said person sat up groggily. Looking at the clock, she jumped and whirled around.

"Have you given the stuff to Tenjou? He will kill me if you haven't"

"Chill. I gave them to him already. He said they were well done and he is glad he did not need to carry out his threat."

"You're the best Soi" said Yoruichi, kissing Soi Fong fully on the lips.

"Idiot" reprimanded a blushing Soi Fong.

"Now go and don't be back too late"

"I'll try. Those old geezers. You never know when they are gonna start behaving like kids again. See you at home." Giving Soi Fong a kiss on the nose, Yoruichi flash stepped to the meeting room.

---Three hours later---

_Haven't we talked about this issue the last meeting? And the meeting before that. And the meeting before the meeting before and ARGH! Old geezers. I wonder what Soi Fong is doing… _

"And with that, this concludes our meeting. Yoruichi-sama, though it has been about a month since your return, I want to say okaerinasai."

Tenjou's eyes met Yoruichi's briefly. _That guy is actually sincere about welcoming me back. Who would have thought? _

"Tenjou-san, I believe you have forgotten a very vital point of our meeting today. Yoruichi-sama, it has been a month since you have been back. Although Tenjou-san has been constantly telling us to give you time to adjust to being the head of the clan, most of us feel that a month is more than enough and it is time to let you know certain rules of the clan" Soujiro looked at Tenjou, his eyes gleaming.

"Our clan has always been ruled by men and I, personally, would not accept you as head without a husband. I have spoken to the council and we agree that you will have to marry Kuchiki Byakuya or forfeit the position as head of clan. You have a month to make up your mind. Of course, if you choose to forfeit the position, there are people waiting to take your place."

Yoruichi opened and closed her mouth a couple of times as the information sunk in. _Why you little… _She was about to give Soujiro a piece of her mind when Tenjou cut in.

"I think Yoruichi-sama needs time to think it over. You will have her reply at the end of the month." He sent a small shake of the head in Yoruichi's direction. Yoruichi flash stepped off.

_That prick! He is just pissed cause I did a better job that his stupid little whiner of a kid! ARGH!!! Damn it! How am I going to tell Soi Fong? Byakuya-yago?! He is in love with Hisana, though I know she is dead but still. He loves her so deeply that it is like a crime to tear them apart. _

The night sky lit up as Yoruichi trained her shunko. Each time she punched the air, she pictured Soujiro's face and imagined what it would be like if she could just ram a shunko-filled punch into his gut. _Maybe that would wipe that smug look off his face. _

After five hours of training, Yoruichi fall to the ground, exhausted. _Damn! I forgot the time. She must be out of her mind with worry. _She lay on the ground the closed her eyes. _Now all that is left is to tell Soi Fong._ Those were her last thoughts before sleep claimed her.

* * *

AN: Here is the latest chapter. Sorry for the long wait. There are stuff like finals to be taken care of and my muse, idk where it ran to. Recently, I've let go certain things and I think it sorta affected my ability to write. Cause most of what I've written is based partly on my own feelings. Anw, do read and enjoy. If possible, do review. The reviews really inspire to continue writing.


	3. A Dream Or Is It Not?

Chapter 3: A Dream Or Is It Not?

* * *

Soi Fong was worried. It is already past midnight and Yoruichi is back yet. _What kind of meeting goes on all the way till midnight? That huge outflow of reiatsu, are they really all hers? Something's definitely up._ Keeping the food in the fridge, Soi Fong donned her jacket and flash stepped to the only place she could think of. Her old training ground.

Upon reaching, all she saw was a spent Yoruichi lying on the ground, motionless. Fearing the worst, she rushed forward and place two fingers at the base of her throat. _Thank Kami-sama, there is a pulse. Yoruichi. What am I to do if you're dead… _She gathered the unconscious Yoruichi in her arms and flash stepped back to their room. Ridding Yoruichi of her dirty clothes, she crawled into bed next to her lover.

--The next morning—

Yoruichi woke to the sight she loves to most, a sleeping Soi Fong. She turned in the embrace and kissed Soi Fong's right eyelid. _Maybe it was a dream. What a ridiculous dream. They are telling me to marry Byakuya-yago. That guy may be the head of the Kuchiki clan, but to me, he will always be the hot headed brat that would never grow up. Besides, he love Hisana and I don't think Rukia would approve. Gah! it's just a dream. I should not read so much into it. _Looking at the clock on the wall across the room she smirked. _Well, well. Looks like I'm up first today. Might as well make breakfast for her. _She was about to move out of the embrace when she felt Soi Fong's arms tightened.

"Don't. Don't go. Yoruichi, don't leave me alone. I need you" Soi Fong whimpered.

_Is she still dreaming about what happened a hundred years ago? _

"Shush… don't worry Soi, I'll always be here. This I promise you" she wound her arms around the captain and rocked her.

"NO!!! Yoruichi!! You said you would never leave me. What are you doing…le-leaving with him?! Kuchiki Byakuya of all people!"

_Please don't tell me she is dreaming of me marrying that brat. Can two persons share a dream just by sleeping next to each other?! _

"Soi? Soi? Soi, wake up. It's just a dream. It's just a dream. I'm still here" she shook Soi Fong lightly.

"Hnhg? Yoruichi! Thank the gods you're still here. I had this really horrible dream. You and Kuchiki taichou are getting married. You are all dolled up and happy and then you looked at me and said, 'I was only playing around with you. I was never serious. I was just waiting for Byakuya-yago to gather up enough courage to propose to me.' And you left! Right after saying that. You left with him and took those damn vows" Soi Fong was sobbing hysterically at this point in time.

"Hush. Hush. Everything is going to be alright. It is a bad dream. I would never leave you. much less for someone like Byakuya. He is still deeply in love with his dead wife. Even if he wasn't, I would never fall for him. My heart is a really small place and it only has space for one person. And that person is you. Actually, my heart wasn't mine since a hundred and ten years ago. Not long after you joined the ranks of my personal bodyguard, you have stolen my heart. It is because I'm so dense; it took me a while to figure it out and an even longer while to fix everything that I messed up between us. Now that we're together, not even the Central 46 could separate us. Wherever you are Soi, there I'll be."

"Yoruichi…"

"Now, now. Dry those tears. You wouldn't want to turn up at training looking like a wreck do you? Or maybe, you can skip training, troops' inspection and hang out with me. I can always skip those stupid meetings."

"I can't. There are a bunch of new recruits coming in today and they need me to go through those applying for a position as your personal bodyguard."

"And why would I need them when I've got you. I'm sure you can guard my body well enough" Yoruichi waggle her eyebrows suggestively at Soi Fong.

Soi Fong blushed.

"Maybe we can go through some guarding today. Like what you can do that will make me– "

Yoruichi was rudely cut off as Soi Fong slammed her hand over her mouth, blushing furiously.

"Yoruichi…if you keep this up, I'll give you something to complain about."

"And what would that be? Pray tell."

"No sex for a week" Soi Fong said with an air of finality.

"No sex for a week?!" Yoruichi was flabbergasted.

"Yeap"

"I bet you can't last that long."

"Try me."

"Okay okay. Fine. You win. Go wash up and change." Yoruichi sulked. She knew Soi Fong would be able to carry out the threat.

"Aww… it is really unbecoming of you to sulk. Gundanchou" taunt Soi Fong.

"Why you –"

Yoruichi's protests soon turned into moans as Soi Fong made use of the opening and slipped her tongue in.

"Be good and go for your meetings. I'll see you at lunch. No slacking while I'm gone" said Soi Fong as she walked out of the dining room to change.

_She seems to be in a better mood. Honestly, threatening me with no sex. Only she can hold out that long. That dream had better not come back and haunt her. I really need to pay more attention to her to make reassure her that I'm not going anywhere. Not without her. I hope something different will happen today. Meetings, meetings and more meetings. Then it'll be paperwork and more paperwork. Why did I agree to be the head of clan?! __If you're not, Soi will have to serve someone else you know. __Right! Oh well. Anything for Soi. _

With that thought in mind, Yoruichi got ready for another boring day. Little did she know that she did get her wish. Things were going to be different that day.

* * *

AN: It's been a while since I've written anything. Just something short. I hope the tenses are not too confusing. Mainly cause I have really bad grammar and it has been a long while since I have to write anything so kinda rusty on the technical side of the language. Hope you all enjoy this new chap. Remember to read and review yar? =)


	4. A Change In Routine

Chapter 4: A Change In Routine

* * *

Yoruichi was walking around with a smile. The thought that Soi Fong had cheered up considerably, well enough to threaten her with no sex for a week, is more than enough to put her in a good mood. Not to mention the intense make-out session before. _What made her such a wreck? Man! What are the chances that we both have similar dreams? I should ask Kisuke about this one day. _

"Yoruichi-sama seems like in a good mood. You think she agreed to marry Kuchiki-sama yet?" asked one maid to another

"I think they are a match made in heaven. Kuchiki –sama is so tall, strong, silent and handsome while Yoruichi-sama on the other hand is the epitome of beauty and perfection."

"But I thought Yoruichi-sama is with Soi Fong taichou?"

"I think that rumor isn't true"

"Oh, here she comes" the maid nudged her friend to silence her.

"Ohayo gozaimatsu Yoruichi-sama!" they stood at attention as she passed them.

"Oh, ohyao" she waved her hand absent-mindedly as she walk past them, her mind fixated on the issue with Soi Fong and how she is going to escape her mountain of paper work.

Stopping in front of the door, she yanked the door open only to find Kuchiki Byakuya standing in front of her table and fiddling with her paperwork.

"I see you have become more responsible this time around. Is someone checking on your work again?"

"Ah! Byakuya-yago, always about work. Isn't there anything else for you to talk about aside from work?"

"Actually, I have come to talk about something else. Non-work related."

"I'm glad you're talking about something that is not related to work for once!"

"Well, you see –"

Byakuya was cut off when a hell butterfly flew into the room and landed on Yoruichi's index finger. It was the Shihouin clan's internal messenger butterfly.

"Yes!!! No work today!! What did you wanted to say Byakuya-yago??"

_Since there is no work, I might as well pay Soi Fong a little visit and maybe we can do a few more interesting things other than training and troop's inspection and paperwork! Nah, she will kick my ass if I disturb her in the middle of troops inspection or something like that. I am not about to test if she is serious about the no sex threat yet. Ah! I could have some fun with Byakuya-yago._

Yoruichi totally spaced out thinking about the things she could do with her day off and did not hear a word that came out of Byakuya's mouth.

"So, I want to know what you think about it. That is why I'm here."

"Huh? I'm sorry. What were you saying?"

Byakuya was so close to losing his temper. Here he is, spending (more like wasting) his time trying to explain the whole situation to her in hopes that they could figure out a way to solve the problem (to solve, they need to work together, if Byakuya could solved it on his own, he would have done it a long time ago) and all she do is not pay attention. So like her. _How did I end up being betrothed to this woman is beyond me! _He fumed inwardly.

"I was saying tha –" he was cut off as she swiped his scarf off his neck and made away with it.

This time he really lost his temper. Just like a hundred and ten years ago, he took off after her yelling "Give it back you stupid cat!"

Those who saw them that day was, to put mildly, shocked. They never thought they would see the day the responsible captain of the sixth squad taking a day off chasing the gundanchou of the Omitsukido around the entire Seireitei, much less looking murderous and yelling his head off.

--At the second squad building—

"Haven't you heard? Kuchiki-taichou is chasing the gundanchou of the Omitsukidao around and he was yelling his head off at her."

"Are you serious? Kuchiki-taichou as in the Kuchiki-taichou of the sixth squad?!"

"That's what I heard. Some people actually saw them. But we are talking about the Goddess of Flash and her disciple here. They are too fast for us to actually take a good look."

"I think you are dreaming. It's either the heat or you haven't wake up yet. If it is the later, I hope you don't let taichou catch you, or you will have hell to pay. Sleeping on the job."

Unknown to the two second squad recruits, their famed taichou was walking right by them and overheard the entire conversation.

_Yoruichi with Byakuya? They couldn't stand each other. Besides, why would he look for her out of the blue. Unless…unless that dream was real. It wasn't a dream at all. Yoruichi is really leaving me for him. __Stop being stupid. You heard what she said this morning. Why would she leave you for him? __Then, how else would explain his out of the blue visit to her? __Maybe it is just purely business. Stop over analyzing things. __Yeah…maybe…it's just business. I really shouldn't read so much into it._

--That night—

Yoruichi had a blast. It was a long time since she saw Byakuya so mad. It tickled her pink. In the end, she still did not manage to hear what he had to say. She walked into the room smiling.

_Something is up, why is she smiling so happily? There has to be something between her and Byakuya. __Stop being paranoid and ask her already. _

"Why are you in such a good mood today?"

"Boy, someone is grumpy. I'm in a good mood because I have never seen Byakuya-yago so mad in such a long time. It was hilarious and fun! After so many years he still couldn't catch up with me. Seriously, all those years of teaching him shunpo was a waste of my time. If only I hadn't promise Ginrei that I will teach him. Why are you in such a bad mood?" she wrapped her arms around Soi Fong and she leaned into the embrace.

"Me? No. it's just there is too much paperwork to do."

"Don't you have your vice captain to do them for you? Isn't he still on punishment? Or have you given up on punishing him?"

"No and no. I have to go through what he had done and I wasn't really paying much attention so I ended up messing it up and having to redo them by myself."

"Oh, and what could make you so distracted. Is it because you are thinking about me doing this to you?"

She licked Soi Fong's ear.

"Maybe…but that is for me to know and for you to find out. Now, I'm going for a bath" Soi Fong said as she sashayed her way to the bathroom making sure to sway her hips as she know Yoruichi will be watching.

True to her guess, Yoruichi was watching and she quickly scrambled after Soi Fong.

* * *

AN: Actually this chapter didn't quite come out the way it came to me. It is more detailed than the initial idea I had. Hope you all enjoyed it. Please R&R. Any ideas on where the story should be going are welcomed.


	5. Rumors

Chapter 5: Rumors

* * *

Pissed was the only word to describe what Soi Fong was feeling at this very instant. Eyebrows twitching. Check. Vein at the top of head bulging. Check. Balled up fists. Check. Oomadea watched as and checked off the various signs his taichou was displaying. For a very stoic person, this level of display proves how great her rage is. _If I make it out of this room unharmed, I swear to God I'll cut down on the junk that I gorge myself on every day. _

"Oomadea"

Soi Fong's voice cut like through the abnormally silent room like a sharp blade cutting through soft butter.

"Y-Yes taichou?" he stood up straighter.

"What is the meaning of this?" she gestured to the pile of paper that littered her floor.

"And this" she picked up a piece of completed paperwork with greasy fingerprints blotting out most of the words.

"And this" she gestured vaguely at the crumbs lining the sides and corners of the paperwork that he had just turned in.

"…." Words failed him. He watched as her hands twitched and braced himself for the attack that never came.

"Tai-taichou?" he tried keeping the fear out of his voice and failing miserably.

"Take them out, redo them. After you're done, clean up the mess you created in my office and if this were to happen again…" the look on her face said it all.

"H-ha-hai!"

"What are you doing still standing around here for? You might want to leave while I'm still feeling merciful, which isn't going to last very long. Just because I lifted your punishment doesn't mean you can turn in sloppy work. Repeat this and you'll see."

Oomadea dashed out of the room as though a pack of blood-crazed rabid hounds were on his tail.

_That was fun._ Soi Fong let a small smile grace her lips. _Yoruichi would have loved watching stuff like that. She is always complaining of being bored. _A frown marred her features as the thoughts of her lover crossed her mind. _What is up with here and the captain of the sixth? The past two weeks she has been returning back late, in a really good mood talking about her Byakuya-yago and how fun it was. No. I mustn't be paranoid. I will ask her when I see her. If I see her._ Soi Fong could not help but add the last part bitterly. It has been two weeks since she last saw her lover. It's either Yoruichi is back and asleep when Soi Fong return or that she return only after Soi Fong fell asleep. When Yoruichi stopped by at her office, she only stayed for five minutes and did not even attempt to grope her. The kiss she gave feels more perfunctory than affectionate. She strode along the corridors, her mood darkening.

"Have you heard? The head of the Shihouin clan is to wed Kuchiki taichou. No wonder the two of them seem pretty close when I saw them last week."

"Are you serious?! What about Soi Fong taichou? I thought she and Shihouin-sama was close."

"Doesn't seem like these days. Besides, I heard from my cousin. He works for the Shihouin clan as the assistant to Shihouin Yoruichi-sama's cousin, Shihouin Nana. He said she was so smug over the whole thing because she knew that Yoruichi-sama would reject the proposal and she would be made head."

Soi Fong could barely believe her ears. Yoruichi. HER Yoruichi is engaged to Kuchiki Byakuya and she didn't let her know about it?! Suddenly her dream came back to her. _Oh. My. God. _Her worst nightmare had come to life. _Is that why she has been avoiding me? To subtly let me know that she doesn't need me anymore? I need to talk to her._ With that, she marched to her quarters, all thoughts of training had evaporated from her mind.

--Soi Fong's place—

Yoruichi was lounging on the couch, her feet dangling off the hand rest. _Why is she taking so long to return? Maybe I should go check on her…_ just as she was about to push herself off the couch, Soi Fong slide open the door.

"Soi! You're back early!" she was about to wrap her arms around the said woman when she caught the look on her face. It was blank, the way it was when they first met after a hundred years of separation. Except this time, the rage was gone and replace by immense sadness. It seemed as if Soi Fong wasn't there at all. A shell and nothing more.

"Soi?"

"Soi?"

Yoruichi is getting worried. Her lover looked as though someone very precious had died right in front of her and she could not do anything to save that person. _Something's wrong. _She idly wondered if it has anything to do with Byakuya's visits the last two weeks but quickly brush them away to concentrate on her lover.

"Soi" she hugged the younger woman.

Soi Fong felt Yoruichi hug her and stiffened immediately. She heard the concern in Yoruichi's voice. _Is that just an act? Why do you care? You're marrying Kuchiki Byakuya. There is no need for you to concern yourself with me any longer._

Yoruichi felt Soi Fong stiffen. _What is wrong with her? _Pulling back, she tipped Soi Fong's face up to face her. Gold bore down on steel. _What is wrong with you? Talk to me. Please._

It was as if Soi Fong got the silent plea. She opened her mouth and the words that came out of her mouth caused Yoruichi's jaw to drop there and then before she herself ended up flooring.

"When are you going to tell me?"

The hurt was evident in her voice.

_Tell her what? _ Yoruichi looked back, confused.

"When are you planning on telling me that you're engaged to Kuchiki Byakuya? Are you planning on telling me at all? Or you are just going to pull that same stunt you did back then?"

Before Yoruichi could fully comprehend the situation, Soi Fong wrenched herself out of the embrace and trudge to her room.

_What the fuck?! _Yoruichi was confused as hell. _Me engaged to Byakuya-yago?! Don't be ridiculous. Someone must have been around spreading rumors. When I find you, you will pay for making Soi Fong look that miserable and that broken. I will make you pay for letting that look cross her face. Kuchiki Byakuya. You have a lot of explaining to do._

With that she flash stepped her way to the captain office of the sixth squad with a determined look on her face.

--Sixth squad captain's office—

Kuchiki Byakuya sat at his desk, his face impassive. Yet inside, he was raging. _That damn cat. Can't she just sit and listen for once in her life. Each time. Each time I wanted to ask her about her plans on getting out of this mess, she have to pull a stunt that make me so mad that I forget my original purpose. Doesn't she know how important and how big this whole stupid engagement is going to be?! I have absolutely no intention of marrying that crazy woman. And I don't think Soi Fong taichou would be very happy about it also. _Despite his obvious dislike for the Shihouin clan head, he smiled. He know how important those two are to each other. _They are just like you and me, Hisana. I will talk to her. I will not lose my temper and go after her like I did the last few times. _

He felt it. That reiatsu. _It's her. Speak of the devil._ Judging by the feel of the reiatsu, he knew something must have happened. _I really am in for it this time. It's all her fault. I should never have let her get under my skin. _Byakuya sat at his desk, dreading his next encounter with the Shihouin princess. _This is going to be a long day.

* * *

_

AN: Hello ppl! I know it feels like I have dropped off the face of this earth for good with the long infrequent updates. I'm so sorry! It's the hols and I have no reason to be taking this long. I know…Anw, here is an update, in anticipation and celebration of the unveiling of Soi Fong's bankai. Manga readers, I'm sure you know what I'm talking abt. Finally we get to see her bankai. I'll try to update this at least once every week. I promise! =)


	6. Confrontations

Chapter 6: Confrontations

* * *

Kuchiki Byakuya poured himself a cup of tea and was just about to take a sip when the door burst open revealing an enraged Yoruichi.

"What is the meaning of this?!" yelled Yoruichi, referring to the rumors.

"Meaning of what?" Byakuya raised an eyebrow in her direction and continue sipping his tea as though nothing had happened.

"Stop playing dumb"

"You mean this?" he waved his hand.

"It's called paperwork, Shihouin Yoruichi. Unlike you, I have a ton of them to do. I suggest you get reacquainted with yours"

"Not this!"

Yoruichi felt her blood pressure shoot up. _I bet it is off the charts now. How can he sit there and sip his stupid tea?! Wait. What is it that he is about to do?! _

_This might just make that stupid cat burst a blood vessel. Pay-back for all the stupid things you make me do when I went to find you, seeking a solution to our shared problem. _He picked up his brush and began writing on the piece of paper in front of him, pausing occasionally to think about his response to the things mentioned.

Yoruichi was indeed about to burst a blood vessel at that sight. _Paperwork?! That Byakuya. He… he…ARGH!!!! That's it. This. Is. My. Limit. _Without a word, Yoruichi released her shunko stopping Byakuya's brush in mid stroke and trashing up his entire office in the process. Bits of paper could be seen floating in the air to the floor. A long gash in the wooden floor, a table broken cleanly into two and an obliterated pile of paperwork was the extent of the damage done to the room.

_Let's see how you deal with this._

*twitch* Byakuya could feel his eyebrows twitching incessantly. _That stupid cat. Now I need to redo that whole pile of shit. No. First I need to figure out what that whole stack contains. Not to mention my tea. Stupid cat._ He reached out his hand and grabbed a random bit of paper. _What is this?! It doesn't even make sense! This is impossible. _

"So are you ready to talk now?"

_I'm so far away from talking right now._ "Argh!!" an uncharacteristic growl tore out of Byakuya's throat.

_Good. I'm itching for a fight too._

Flash stepping their way out of the sixth captain's office, Byakuya began chasing Yoruichi who is looking for open grounds so that she can pummel Byakuya to her heart's content.

--Second Division Quarters—

"Look. They are at it again."

"God. They are so fast that you can hardly see them."

"Maybe this is their form of dating. After all, people do weird things while on dates."

"Ahem!"

The gossiping three jumped at the clearing of the throat. To say that the aura surrounding their captain could kill is putting things mildly.

"Taichou!"

The three saluted and dashed off before Soi Fong could do anything to any of them.

_Yoruichi-sama. Are you really going to leave me? _

--Kuchiki land: a huge empty plot of land out of nowhere—

"Chire, Senbonsakura"

"Hmph" Yoruichi was obviously not impressed.

Preferring close combat, she dashed at Byakuya. Everything was a blur after that. Flashing from place to place and placing hits so fast that the naked eye could barely follow, Byakuya finally understood why her title was called the Goddess of Flash. _She really lived up to her title. Stupid cat. One hundred years did nothing to make me faster or her slower. _Byakuya was panting and trying in vain to keep up. CRACK. A sickening sound could be heard as he lifted his left arm to fend off a particular nasty kick aiming for his solar plexus. _She is still as good at hakuda as ever._ Watching carefully for her next move, he timed himself so that he was able to fend off the attack and not injure himself further. However, she surprised him by letting him grab onto her leg, delivering a slamming kick on his shoulder with her other leg. Everything went downhill for Byakuya after that. Yoruichi was able to land more hits as the injuries took their toll on his body. After landing a few well placed punches and kicks, she flipped away and stood at arm's length from Byakuya to take in the damage she did.

_His face was bruised from a right hook. His left hand seems to be broken in a few places when he raised it to fend off one of her kicks. His left shoulder seem dislocated. If I'm not wrong, he is definitely badly bruised underneath that hakama._

_I really don't want to do this. But it looks like I don't have a choice. _"Bankai" he dropped his sword into the ground. "Chire, Senbonsakura Kageyoshi"

_Bankai. Maybe I'm taking things a little too far. _The broken look on Soi Fong's face flashed into her mind. _Bankai? I shall show you what happen to those who put that look on my Soi's face. _

Yoruichi resumed her attack with vigor. Each time she tried to break through, to get to Byakuya, she was blocked and thrown back by his bankai. Cuts and gashes adorned her face and tears could be seen on her clothes. _His bankai sure is faster and there are more of those freaking swords!_ The Goddess of Flash lived up to her name. Byakuya's bankai wasn't able to touch her even with him directing with his right hand. Yet, she wasn't able to land a hit on him. Thinking hard, she formulated a plan to get through his defense.

Unleashing her shunko, she flashed step and charged towards Byakuya. As expected, his bankai shield him from the attack. The next that happen caused Byakuya's eyes to widen. _It can't be…_ the shunko manage to cut through his bankai. That split second of disbelief cost Byakuya as he felt Yoruichi's arm around his neck as she gripped him from behind.

"Now tell me, what is up with all that rumors and who is spreading them."

"Don't tell me you actually think I'm the one doing the spreading."

_You never know. You're the only person that I can think of. So I'm coming after you first and the rest later. _Yoruichi snorted at his claim.

"What I think is of no importance. Now tell me, as much as I enjoy annoying the hell out of you, why did you keep appearing at my office every day the last two weeks? Now there is some stupid rumor that I'm engaged to you. It costs me Soi Fong and it huts her. How the hell did that happened anyway?! I don't remember proposing or being proposed to. If I turned you down, I'm damn sure that I'll remember it!"

"Could you let me go first?"

"Fine"

Knowing that Byakuya was going to explain the entire befuddling situation to her, she released him and he, in turn, dispelled his bankai. In a very un-Byakuya fashion, he flopped onto the ground in exhaustion.

"It is true. We are engaged to be married. I have nothing to do with it. All I knew was that there was a council meeting of the Kuchiki elders after you've been reinstated as head. The next thing I know, they summoned me to say that they have come to an agreement with the Shihouin elders that, for the sake of the two clans, we are to wed. I stopped by every day the last two weeks to ask you if you had indeed actually agreed to the whole thing. That was what the council claimed when they informed me. They said and I quote "Shihouin Yoruichi-sama has not objected to this union". Each time before I could open my mouth, you would do something that would make me see red and you know the drill. Soi Fong taichou must have heard it from one of the servants from either your house or mine whose relative is in her squad. I should have known that my stopping by every day would cause tongues to wag even without the help from the servants from either of our side. I admit that was my mistake."

"That's it? That's the whole story?!"

"Were you expecting something more?"

"No"

_Actually, I thought it would be something more dramatic. Wait, the council said I didn't object?! How is that possible?! Oh my god. That dream! Fuck! To think I thought it was only a dream! Ugh!!!! Oh my god, Soi…I'm so sorry. Did Byakuya –yago just apologized?! I think he did. Time to make peace._

"I admit, annoying you and irritating you is fun. Especially when I haven't seen that expression after so many years. Now that I know what makes you tick, we call it a truce shall we?"

"Truce"

"Shake on it"

Byakuya lifted an eyebrow at this sentence.

"I see that Shiba has rubbed off you"

Yoruichi smiled wryly.

Byakuya did the second unexpected thing that day. He laughed and shook Yoruichi's hand.

_Maybe I could stand this stupid cat after all. I grew up with it anyway. _

_I'm glad things are all cleared up. All I need to do now is find Soi, explain it to her and make it up to her. Seems like we are friends now. Byakuya-yago. The younger brother I never had._

"You know, you should find Soi Fong taichou and explain it to her."

"You know about me and her?!" I _must have let it slip just now. Somewhere, somehow. _

"I knew it long ago. You two have what me and Hisana had. Don't go screwing it up. You will regret it."

"You don't have anything to say about it?!" _I can't believe he is taking things so calmly. _

"I grew up with during the time when you are always off doing weird things. Weird and stupid. So I'm used to it. Not to say that this thing with Soi Fong taichou is stupid, but it definitely is weird for others. I'm just glad you have someone else to irritate and annoy and I'm glad you two are happy. I'm even happier that someone could rein you and get you off my back."

Yoruichi's jaw slackened and dropped at Byakuya's words. _He could actually talk to me like a friend. I guess that makes us friends then. _

Noticing Yoruichi's reaction, he laughed.

"You might want to hurry"

"Yeah. I wonder what he did this time round."

"Maybe dropped crumbs on her head again."

"Want to watch a free show?"

"I think I'll pass this time. She might just change targets at the sight of me."

"I'll get going then. I'm not going to miss this. It seems big."

"Take care of her and don't screw things up this time around."

"Yeah" and she flash stepped away leaving Byakuya alone in the middle of the field.

_I shall just stay here a while longer before going to the fourth to get healed.

* * *

_

AN: Like I promised! Once a week! Please read and review. If possible, please do leave a review. I hate it when authors say that there won't be an update unless there are a certain number of reviews so I'm not going to do that. But it's nice to know that there are people who enjoy reading what I've wrote and it keeps the ideas coming and me writing.


	7. Making Up

Chapter 7: Making Up

* * *

To those who have been reading and reviewing this story of mine I thank you. Especially **zenshiki09, Assault Godzilla, Darkshadow-lord, Bad one **and my friend **D**. Thank you for always leaving reviews! I hope this chapter meets your expectations.

* * *

--Second Squad captain's office--

"Taichou! I really don't mean to. Gomenasai! Hontouni sumimasen!! Taichou, please don't kill me. If I'm dead, there won't be anyone to inherit the family's business. The world would be short of a stunningly handsome guy with incredible genes."

"The world, my world, would be a better place without an incompetent, ugly, fat-assed, loud mouth who only talk the talk but couldn't walk the walk. Killing you would only make my life better."

"What about th- th- the clause??"

"Screw the clause. I'll just put it down as a freak accident."

She unsheathed her sword.

"Jinteki Syakusetsu, Suzumebachi!"

Oomadea promptly fainted. Whipping around, she struck out only to find her right hand stopped by a tan hand that was dripping with blood.

"Yoruichi-sama."

Her dull, monotone voice was soon replaced by one that is full of concern when she took in Yoruichi's appearance.

"Yoruichi!! What the hell happened to you?! Who did this to you?! I'll go there this instant and deal with them. How dare they! How dare they touch you and injure you!"

Soi Fong was working herself into a rage. _How dare they hurt her! I'll make them pay. I'll make them pay dearly for every single scratch on my Yoruichi. My Yoruichi. Is she even mine anymore? Shouldn't Kuchiki taichou do something about it?! They injured his fiancée! If it was __**my **__fiancée, I would make them pay hell for this._

Yoruichi watched as Soi Fong worked herself into a rage. When the doubts of their relationship showed on her face, she walked up and wrapped her arms around the younger woman. Feeling the arms around her, Soi Fong calmed down significantly and leaned into the embrace instinctively, completely forgetting that just seconds ago she was ranting, in her head, about where she stand with Yoruichi.

"It was Byakuya" she breathed into Soi Fong's ears.

"Hmmm?" Soi Fong was distracted by the closeness of Yoruichi.

"WHAT?! IT'S HIM?!" she yelled and stiffened in the embrace when the information finally sunk in.

"ISN'T HE LIKE **YOUR****FIANCÉ**?! SHOULDN'T HE BE YOUR PROTECTOR AND NOT THE ONE THAT IS CUTTING YOU UP?!!"

"Geez Soi, chill out. My little bee, my ear is right next to your mouth did you realize that?" Yoruichi whispered into Soi Fong's ear.

Her eyes widened at that statement.

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I yelled. It's just that, how can he be the one doing this to you? He is your fiancé for god's sake. It's so unfair" she mumbled the last part.

"I went to him to ask why the whole world seems to think that we're getting married. Then I realized that that little dream I had two weeks ago wasn't actually a dream. It was reality. The council did say I was supposed to get married to Byakuya-yago. I can't believe they took my lack of reaction for consent! Stupid old geezers."

"So it's true? You are really getting married to him?" _Kami-sama, I really hate you right now. You gave me Yoruichi-sama, my happiness, and took it away after a few short months. I need her to survive. How am I going to deal with the days ahead if she isn't by my side?_

"HELL NO!"

Soi Fong jumped and Yoruichi hugged her tighter, a drop of blood splashed onto her forearm, staining the porcelain skin.

"Then how did you get this?"

Soi Fong reached out and gestured at the cuts that adorned Yoruichi's arms before caressing her face.

"Oh, this?"

Soi Fong nodded.

"I thought he was the cause of the broken look on your face yesterday morning. Well, actually, I don't know who caused it but he seemed the most likely so I went and tried to talk to him. But he keeps talking about me getting reacquainted with my paperwork while he sits there sipping his stupid tea. Then I saw red. Oh, no. I saw red when he tried to do paperwork when I'm trying to talk to him. So I used shunko on his desk and I think I blew up quite a big pile of paperwork. So he got mad, saw red and we fought."

"All that just because of that look on my face?"

"Well, yeah…" Yoruichi rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Come here"

Soi Fong led her to a chair and made her sit down.

"Where are you going?"

"Stay put, I'll be back"

Noise could be heard coming from outside the room. Yoruichi was tempted to take a look but she realized she was too tired to do so. _I never knew I was this tired until I sat down. _The sound of footsteps made her look up and she saw Soi Fong carry a huge box. She opened the box and rummaged through it and found what she needed. Rubbing alcohol, cotton ball and bandage.

"This might sting a little"

Yoruichi smiled and waved it off.

"Ouch!" she yelped and yanked her hand away when Soi Fong dabbed at one of the deeper cuts.

"Told you it would sting. Come here"

She reached for Yoruichi's hand and blew at the cut. The cold air taking the sting away.

"Better?"

Yoruichi nodded. Once every cut was cleansed, Soi Fong took out the bandage and was about to bandage up the wounds when Yoruichi stopped her. She raised an eyebrow at that action.

"You know, if you're to bandage every single cut I have, I would look like a mummy walking around. Senbonsakura did live up to its name."

Soi Fong laughed at the mental image of a mummified Yoruichi.

"Okay, not every cut. Just the deeper ones"

"Then how am I going to change and all that?"

"I'll be there to help you with _everything_"

"Just to be sure, are you sure you won't regret not marrying him?"

"SOI! I love you. You are like the air that I breathe. I don't know if I could live without you. So, no. I'm not marrying Byakuya-yago!"

Yoruichi's deeper wounds opened at her very agitated proclamation of love and blood seeped through the bandages.

"Yoruichi! You just opened up your wound again."

Soi Fong's heart clenched at the sight of her lover's blood seeping through the bandages dyeing it red. She applied pressure onto the wound and change the bandages as soon as it stop bleeding.

"I was only joking. I know you would not marry him. If you would, you wouldn't blow his office up just because of a look on my face."

"Soi, I would **never** let that look cross your face again. Within my powers or not, I will not let it happen again. Do you know how much it pains me just to see that look on your face and think of the pain that you are going through?"

"Yoruichi…"

"We will deal with this together. I'll find Byakuya-yago and we will tell those old geezers that we are not marrying each other and they will just have to deal with it."

"But that might mean that you would no longer be the clan head anymore"

"I love my clan Soi, but I love you more. If I have to choose between being clan head and you, it isn't even a choice."

"Yoruichi…"

Soi Fong tipped toe and planted a chaste kiss on Yoruichi's lips which soon became anything but chaste. Just as things are getting heated up, Yoruichi winced as her side smashed into the wall.

"Let's go back"

Soi Fong nodded and they flash stepped back to her quarters hand in hand.

_We will face it together. Nothing will make me leave you, not even the threat of being ban from this Soul Society can take you away from me. _

Yoruichi tightened her grip on Soi Fong's hand.

* * *

AN: I had half of this written out while writing chapter 6. Had half the mid to combine them but I figured it would be too long. So I split them up. Yep. So please, read, review and enjoy! Till next time. =)


	8. A Troubling Situation

Chapter 8 : A Troubling Situation

* * *

Yoruichi walked into the room, sat down on her chair and picked up her brush.

"You can stop hiding you know. You've never be able to sneak up on me and never will."

"Hmph!"

The person hiding pouted, coming out of the closet.

"One day, one day I shall be able to sneak up on you and scare the living daylights out of you."

"Aww…are you sure you want to scare the living daylights out of me? What is going to happen to you if I died? You'll be all alone"

"That is beside the point" as the person tried to escape Yoruichi's wandering hands.

"What would Soi Fong taichou say if she sees this?"

"What would Soi…"

"She would say that you should shunpo your body out of the way as quickly as you can"

"SOI!!"

Yoruichi abandoned torturing the person and went to hug her little bee.

"Soi Fong taichou"

"Kuchiki taichou" she replied with a curt nod in his direction.

"Yoruichi-sama, have you finished your paperwork yet?"

"Eh…you see Soi, my paperwork have the most unruly habit of multiplying themselves. No matter how much I tried to do, I can never finish. That and Byakuya-yago here is disturbing me."

"I!" Byakuya spluttered in disbelief. _That cat! She has her hands wandering around my body just when she knew Soi Fong was going to walk in and now she blames me for disturbing her from her paperwork??!_

"Now, now Yoruichi-sama, it's not nice to blame others for not being able to complete your paperwork."

"Are you going to help me finish?? It is like a mountain worth of paper and that is just the beginning! What's the time now??"

She looked at the clock in the room.

"Dang! Soi, I'll be right back, the old man said something about wanting to see me at one. Play nice with Byakuya-yago okay?"

She gave Soi Fong a lingering kiss and left the room.

Soi Fong rolled her eyes and sat down in Yoruichi's vacant chair and began doing her paperwork for her.

"You really are going to do it for her?"

"If I don't, who knows when all this is going to get done. Besides, knowing Tenjou-sama, he would be stopping by to make sure she has done at least half or he will personally supervise her while she does them. And that would means I wouldn't get to sleep 'cause she'll be grumbling about it the whole night."

"I see" he said as he sat down and pulled a pile of paper towards himself.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing? With the two of us doing at the same time, the job would be done twice as quickly. I'm guessing that you would want some time to do other stuff."

"Don't you need to supervise your squad? What about your own paperwork?"

"It's okay, I made Abarai do them all. Something that I've learned from you."

"Right"

"Soi Fong taichou, about the engagement…"

"Yoruichi have explained to me, it's a misunderstanding."

Byakuya let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"I'm glad it's all cleared up."

Two hell butterflies came into the room and flew to Soi Fong and Byakuya respectively. They held out their index finger for the butterfly to land and relay its message.

"All captains are to report to the Captain-Commander for an emergency meeting in ten minutes."

Soi Fong and Byakuya looked at each other. _What's it this time?_ Making a short work of the remaining paperwork left, they flash-stepped their way to the meeting.

_Maybe, just maybe, I could see him as a friend after all. He's right though, without his help, I doubt I could finish off all of her paperwork so quickly._

_Maybe, just maybe, there is a slight improvement in our relationship. She didn't seem as intent on killing me now as she did when she just came into the room._

After all the captains have gathered, Yamamoto banged his stick for silence.

"I have called for this meeting because there is a very troubling situation in the real world. I'll let the head of the Omitsukido explain the situation to all of you."

From behind Yamamoto came a very serious Yoruichi.

"There are reports of human souls being taken while they are alive. It started off as a once-off thing but now the numbers are increasing exponentially. There have been no hollow sightings in that area recently, but whatever that is feeding on the souls of these humans is either multiplying or getting greedier. It won't be long till they find their way to Soul Society. Everyone please step up your squad's patrol and increase vigilance. Soi Fong taichou, Yamamoto soutaichou have requested the second squad to join the Omitsukido in our recon mission."

Yoruichi turned to look at Yamamoto, with a nod of his head she said,

"That wraps up this meeting, you are all dismissed."

Byakuya was waiting outside the room for Yoruichi and Soi Fong to finish their business with the Captain-Commander. _There is only one week left till they announce the engagement officially. Now there is this unknown threat going around. Ugh! It never rains but it pours. Gah!_

The door creaked opened.

"Yoruichi, we need to talk"

Soi Fong looked at him.

"Soi Fong taichou, I think you better hear this as well" he said before flash-stepping away.

"That Byakuya-yago, is this a challenge?"

Yoruichi flash-stepped after him, sticking her tongue out at him as she pass him. Soi Fong rolled her eyes and followed.

* * *

AN: This is a very very very short chapter, simply cuz I'm sick and my meds makes me drowsy and the world's all tilted and all that. And my muse is gone. No idea where it went to. Feel free to say this chapter sucks. Cuz I seriously think it does. I might take it down if I get a better idea later. I apologise for the lousy grammar and spelling. I haven't had the time to re-read the entire thing before posting. Please R&R and let me know what you think. =)


	9. This is How We Do It

Chapter 9: This is How We Do It

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do it? Because if you don't, I'll tell that old man to put another squad on this mission. You need a rest my little bee. Stop over working yourself." Yoruichi said as she traced lazy circles on Soi Fong's naked back.

"I'll be fine. Besides, who's going to make sure you do your work if I'm not there?" Soi Fong teased.

Yoruichi pouted.

See that look on Yoruichi's face, Soi Fong couldn't help but lean in and plant a kiss on those pouty lips.

"Better now?"

She nodded.

"I have to go and I will go. Tired or not. I miss you. I know you're the Goddess of Flash and all but, I will worry."

Yoruichi's hands begin wandering south.

"And I think you'll miss this too" Soi Fong breathed into Yoruichi's ear before kissing her passionately on the lips as she put her fingers to good use.

---The next morning---

Yoruichi got up first. It was rare, seeing how Soi Fong usually beat her to waking up. Looking at her lover, she smiled fondly and caressed her cheeks softly. Soi Fong instinctively leaned into the touch and a small smile adorned her face. _If only she know how cute she looks like this. If only the world knew, then everyone will be falling at her feet. I can't believe she chose me, after everything that I've put her through. _

"Good morning" Soi Fong cracked opened an eye and peered hazily at her lover.

"Morning" Yoruichi leaned in and planted a chaste kiss on Soi Fong's lips.

"OH SHIT! I'm late! Very horribly horrendously late! Oh my god. What would the squad say? Who is looking after them?! That Oomeda is so incompetent that..ARGH!" Soi Fong jumped out of bed and began her mad dash to Yoruichi's bathroom, cursing the distance between the room and the bathroom along the way.

Yoruichi grinned at this rare display of emotions and shunpo in front of Soi Fong, effectively cutting both her rant and the corridor to the bathroom.

"You could shunpo to the bathroom you know…"she said, pulling Soi Fong towards her.

"Oh. Now why didn't I think of that?"

The expression on Soi Fong's face was so cute that Yoruichi could not help but plant a chaste kiss on her lips and a few more not-so chaste ones.

"Now let's get you back to bed. Today you're supposed to leave for the real world. As for your squad, the old man has already issued the orders and they are following it. I got Byakuya-yago to keep an eye on your vice captain for you. All you need to do now is to get back in bed with me and let me work out all those knots in your shoulders. How could you be so stressed up early in the morning?" she said, shunpo-ing her way back to the bed.

"Yoruichi"

"Yes?"

"Don't you have something important to do today?"

"Stop talking into the pillow Soi, what did you just say?"

"If you would get off me for a while, I would be able to lift my head off the pillow and talk like a normal person"

"Oh"

Yoruichi slid further down Soi Fong's back, freeing her upper torso. Yoruichi could feel herself getting excited as she accidentally brushed her clit down the length of her bee's back while sliding. A shiver ran down Soi Fong's spine when she felt Yoruichi sliding down her back and her excitement grew.

_Oh my god. I'm such a pervert. If these thoughts don't let up, I'll never be able to get to the real world today._

Yoruichi saw that shiver and she could feel Soi Fong's excitement.

"What was it that you're saying just now?" her voice came out lower and huskier than her usual rich tone.

"I was…" Soi Fong's breath was caught in her throat as Yoruichi begin tracing the bumps of her spine.

"I was…asking if you had anything important to do today. I got a feeling that we have something very important to do today, but I can't seem to recall what it is. Does it have something to do with what Kuchiki-taichou said yesterday?"

"Right now, I couldn't care much about what he said yesterday. I know that I have a very important mission to do now and that is to make you scream my name for the entire Seireitei to hear" Yoruichi breathed into Soi Fong's ear before licking it.

"Yoruichi…"Soi Fong opened her mouth to try and reprimand her lover for putting their own pleasure before business but the thoughts left her mind as soon as Yoruichi's mouth covered one of her nipples and her tongue begin flicking it.

After climaxing for what seems to be the nth time, Soi Fong was spent. Looking out of the window, she figured she had enough time to take a short nap before leaving for the real world.

---Three hours later---

Soi Fong woke up to find Yoruichi standing at the balcony wearing a robe over her birthday suit. She tied her own robe and walked behind her lover.

"What are you looking at?" she asked, wrapping her arms around Yoruichi's waist.

"The sunset. It has been years since I watch the sunset in Seireitei."

"The view is beautiful"

"It was. But now that you're here with me, it is even more beautiful than words can describe"

They shared a tender kiss.

"OH! I remembered what it was that we're suppose to do today"

"What?"

"Yoruichi, you and Kuchiki-taichou had to attend a meeting with the elders of both clans today to explain the situation and tell them to push back the engagement date"

"Oh, that"

"Yoruichi! How can you be so flippant about this? It concerns the future of your clan and well, everything."

"Why can I not be? My everything is standing right here before me, and that is all that I need. Then again. You're right. We should go look for Byakuya-yago. Knowing him, I think he'd have figured out that I'm not going to show even without waiting."

---Kuchiki mansion---

"Byakuya-yago! You there?"

An irritated Byakuya stepped out of one of the rooms.

"Stop making a racket. What are you here for?"

"The meeting. You, me and the elders. Remember?"

"Of course I do. Unlike a certain someone."

"So what's the verdict?"

"They said they'd wait and watch the situation. Since you are stationed in the real world to do recon, they would at least wait for your return before deciding anything. Though I can tell that some of them are more than eager to push their own child into your seat."

"Frankly, my seat isn't all that comfortable. I don't understand why they want it so badly. Crazy geezers. See Soi, I told you there is nothing to worry about. Byakuya-yago here is more than capable of handling everything."

"Thank you, Kuchiki-taichou"

"Soi Fong-taichou" he acknowledged her thanks with a nod of his head.

"Okay, we've got to leave for the real world now. Come visit us if you're ever going to the real world. You need to lighten up a little! Ja ne~"

Byakuya smiled and shook his head. He could only catch a faint bit of what Yoruichi was saying as she was yelling while she shunpo her way out dragging Soi Fong with her. _That cat, she will be the death of me someday._

---At the gates---

"Bye Soi" Yoruichi leaned in for a kiss only to have her lips landing on Soi Fong's cheek.

"We are in public" mumbled an embarrassed Soi Fong.

"I don't care. I'll miss you. Take care and don't overwork yourself" Yoruichi leaned in for a kiss again, this time her lips landed on their intended target.

"You make it sound as if we're going to be separated for a long time when I'm going over the next day. If only I was at the squad barracks today, I would have been able to leave with you."

"It's okay. I'll get settled in and get Kisuke to update me on the situation and fill you in when you reach."

Soi Fong's eyes narrowed slightly at the mention of Urahara.

"Soi Fong. Are you jealous?" Yoruichi looked at her little bee, her eyes twinkling.

"Maybe a little"

"You have nothing to be jealous about" before kissing Soi Fong into a daze.

"Will you two just get going and not waste anymore time?"

Soi Fong moved out of Yoruichi's embrace only to find herself securely locked there. They turned to the owner of the voice.

"Byakuya-yago. I figured it would be you. Couldn't bear to see me go can you? Gotta come and see me off yourself."

"No. Actually I'm here to look for Soi Fong-taichou. Be on your merry way Yoruichi. She'll be going over tomorrow."

"Alright alright"

"Bye Soi" she leaned in for one last kiss before stepping into the gate.

Soi Fong turned to Byakuya, who politely averted his eyes when they were saying goodbyes.

"Yes?"

"Actually, I was just saying that so she could leave quickly. The death rate in the real world is increasing at a faster rate than we thought. Sorry I had to resort to this."

"It's alright. Well, I'll take my leave then. Kuchiki-taichou"

"Soi Fong-taichou" he nodded at her and watched as she shunpo away.

* * *

AN: OMG. I'm so sorry for the horrendously late updates (more than a mth!). I was working before and now school has started once again. So updates will be slower. Frankly, I have no idea whr this fic is heading to but right now, I think I would be including the Bount arc. Enjoy and pls rmb to r&r! thanks!


	10. note

Sorry guys, I know there are a lot of you out there waiting very patiently for my updates. But I've got no inspiration to go on writing. My life's been a little more than messed up recently and I think my writing skills are going down the drain. The earliest update should be somewhere in dec when I get rid of the finals and hopefully snapped out of this really unhealthy funk of mine that seems to be consuming me with each passing day.

Till then,

shane .mc


	11. A Trip down Memory Lane

Chapter 10: A Trip down Memory Lane

_~ For a certain encounter one Thursday morning ~_

* * *

4th division barracks

"Soi Fong.."

Concerned golden orbs stared at the unconscious shinigami lying on the hospital bed. The gaze was so intense it was as though they were trying to wake by sheer will.

_I knew I should have gotten there sooner. That Mabashi. If it wasn't because you're dead when I got there I will make sure you suffer every single moment before letting you die by my hands. Soi Fong… _

"There there, Yoruichi-san, stop worrying. You have been keeping watch over her for the past few days. Captain Soi Fong will be fine. She is just exhausted from the fight. It is normal for her to be sleeping it off. But she pushed herself too far this time, fighting while being poisoned. Even though she managed to counteract the poison, it was a little too late. Some had merged into her bloodstream creating mutant cells which, thanks to you, didn't manage to spread as she was sent here in time."

"Are you sure she will be okay?"

"A hundred percent sure."

"Unohana…thank you."

"Anytime. What are old comrades for? Here, have a cup of coffee. I know it isn't what she make, but I hope my coffee making skills are not far from hers" Unohana said with a small smile and a nod in Soi Fong's direction.

"Thanks."

Yoruichi accepted the cup and took a long gulp. The coffee is good, but it just wasn't Soi Fong's coffee.

_Wake up little bee. I only take my coffee the way you make it._

She places her cup on the stand next to the bed. The lipstick smear on the edge of the cup where her lips touched brought back a long forgotten memory.

-_Flashback: 150 years ago-_

"Yoruichi-sama"

"Yoruichi-sama"

"Yoruichi-sama, wake up."

A blushing Soi Fong prodded the sound asleep Yoruichi.

"Hngh…go away"

She squirmed out of reach of the finger.

"Yoruichi-sama!"

_Oops! That was loud. Am I being too disrespectful? Yawns…I knew I shouldn't have spent the entire night training and not sleeping. There is this stupid wedding I am to go for later. Damn makeup. It's all your fault mother for making me put on this stupid lipstick. _

Grumbling under her breath, she made her way to the kitchenette adjoining Yoruichi's office and made a cup of coffee for herself. She took a whiff of coffee aroma and sipped it.

_Now this is exactly what I needed. _

Looking at the clock, she gasped.

_Tenjou-sama will be here soon. If he sees Yoruichi-sama sleeping, he would know that the work wasn't done by her and she would get into a lot of trouble with him. I need to find a way to…_

In the midst of her panicking, Soi Fong had an epiphany. She took the cup of coffee she had in her hands and placed it under Yoruichi's nose.

"Yoruichi-sama, time to get up. Tenjou-sama will be here soon to check in on your progress."

Upon hearing the name Tenjou coupled with the heavenly aroma of coffee, Yoruichi slowly woke up.

"Hey little bee, how long was I out for? Okay, don't answer that. Oh. My. God! Shit! Tenjou that teme will be here sooon!"

Yoruichi scrambled around to make herself presentable. Seeing the cup of coffee in Soi Fong's hand, she grabbed it and took a gulp from the cup, scalding her tongue in the process.

_What is that weird feeling on my lips? It is as though they are covered by a thin layer of something._

Taking a look around, her eyes fell on the cup and the lipstick smear before coming to a stop on the blushing face of her subordinate.

_Now that is weird. What did I do this time? _

Deeming that her scalded tongue and the impending arrival of Tenjou takes precedence over the reason behind Soi Fong's blush, she rushed to the restroom to tidy herself and was in her seat just in time to see Tenjou sliding the shoji open. He strode over and began going through her work.

_What just happened? Did Yoruichi-sama and I...No. it's not like that. I have to stop thinking about it._

Soi Fong's brain was going into overdrive. Yoruichi was trying to concentrate on what Tenjou was saying when she saw Soi Fong shaking her head vigorously from the corner of her eye.

"Well done Yoruichi-sama. I see that you are beginning to take your responsibilities as an heir seriously. I shall see you the same time tomorrow and check on your progress again."

With that, he bowed and left.

"Yoruichi-sama, it is my cousin's wedding today and I was wondering if I could…"

"Yeap! It's okay. You could leave. I remember you telling me that two weeks ago. Have fun there little bee" and she dismissed her with a wave.

Just as Soi Fong was stepping out of the room, Yoruichi called out

"And by the way, the coffee you made was fantastic. Could you make one for me tomorrow or something?"

"S—Sure" Soi Fong stuttered and blushed at the memory of what had happened.

-_End of flashback-_

Yoruichi chuckled at the memory. It took her a long time to figure out why Soi Fong was blushing even though she knew that the stuff on her lips was from the lipstick smear that Soi Fong had left on the cup after taking a sip from it.

_Kuukaku and Kisuke did have a good laugh at my expense. Am I the only one that didn't know that Soi Fong was in love with me all the while? God. How dense can I get? She took it as an indirect kiss. No wonder she blushed like mad when she saw me taking a sip out of her cup and from the exact spot she drank from to boot!_

The memory made her smile. Looking back at the person lying on the bed, her eyes soften.

_Seems like once again, you've pushed yourself too hard. When will you ever learn to take life easy? I shall stay here and keep you company so that the first person you see when you open your eyes is me…_

With that thought in her head, Yoruichi drifted off sprawled on the chair next to the bed, their fingers interlaced.

* * *

A/N: It's been a long time since I've updated. Well, school and stuff. But that is never a good enough reason to be not updating. Here's a new chapter. A little short on the side but I hope you all enjoyed it. Let's just say I was suddenly struck by inspiration to be able to write this. My muse upped and left without warning so it might take some time before the next one is here. I hope the wait won't be as long as this.


	12. Things happen when you least expect it

Chapter 11: Things happen when you least expect it

* * *

All she could do is wait with trepidation as she stared at the motionless body of her lover. Despite Unohana's reassurance, Soi Fong still showed no sign of life. She knew she shouldn't have taken Unohana's advice and went home. Something bad always happen when she isn't around. Just like Mabashi's attack.

---Flashback---

"Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep, beeeeeeep"

The alarm above Soi Fong's head went off, its light flashing as her heart rate flat-lined. Unohana rushed into the room and begin resuscitation. Soi Fong went into spasm just seconds before her heart gave way.

"What happened?"

"She went into spasm just before crashing."

"I see. Prep the crash cart and get me the paddles."

"Charge to 100. Clear?"

"Clear"

She placed the paddles at the two sides of the heart and released the charge.

"She is not responding. Charge to 200. Clear?"

"Clear"

She released the charge again.

In the midst of chaos, Yoruichi arrived on the scene.

"What the hell is going on?! Soi! You have to let me in. I NEED to see her!!"

She yelled trying to bust her way into the ward while being restrained by two male members of the fourth squad.

"Shihouin-sama, all you can do now is wait while Unohana taichou does what she does best."

Hearing that, all the fight went out of Yoruichi and she sinks into the chair nearby.

---End of flashback---

_Soi , you can't die. Not after all that we have been through. You remember the coffee cup with the lipstick stain? I haven't told you that I finally got it. I finally got why you blushed when I drank from your cup all those years ago. Soi, please don't leave me. There are so many things I have yet to tell you. Like how much u mean to me. And how much I need you. _

"Yoruichi-dono"

"Unohana-taichou! How is she?! How is Soi?! Is she okay? Why did she crash all of a sudden?! I thought you said she was stable yesterday and that she could be discharged soon?!"

"She is stable for now. It seems like there is a second layer to the poison which the poison from Suzumebachi did not manage to fully counter. It is a slow moving poison. Seems like the intent is for the victim to assume that they are out of the woods before taking effect and killing them in an instant. But luckily for us, Suzumebachi's poison seems to have weakened the effect considerably. The only reason why she crashed was because her body is too weak to handle even the weakest poison. But she is healing very nicely and will be back to full strength in 2 weeks."

"I see. Thank you for your help Unohana-san."

"Take care of yourself Yoruichi-san"

"I will"

_Soi…_ Yoruichi looked at the unmoving person lying on the bed in front of her. _What happened? Why did you not wait for me to return before setting off to face Mabashi. Do you know how terrible I felt when I saw you lying there, in the middle of the square, barely breathing. It was as though I couldn't breathe too. All I could think of was that if you're dead, I don't want to live anymore. After being together for this long, you still don't know the impact your actions could have on me, do you? Even before we became lovers, you're my world. Every time you send that smile of yours my way, the looks you snuck, the way you'll blush ever so adorably whenever I lavish my attention on you. All these little things make my heart beat faster and slower at the same time. When you spend too much time in the company of another, flash them that smile of yours, there is this urge in me to go up to you and drag you away or declare my feelings for you, the crowd be damned. But no, I have to do what I do best. I walk away. I shut my eyes and walk away, with the image of you talking and laughing to another burned into my brain. It's the same. The same helplessness I felt when I walk away, the very helplessness I feel now as I sit here and watch as you lie on the bed. All I could do is watch and not do anything to help you. I don't think I've ever told you this, but when you made me the happiest person on earth when you said you'd be with me. Leaving you was something I told myself I would never do; I was content with watching you from afar. Yet, I did. I left. I broke you. But you, you forgave me. Your heart is so big and it accepted me and all my flaws. It is always about what you did for me and not what I could do for you. I want to do something for you yet I can't do anything to help you at all. Soi…please. Don't leave me. I don't know what I will be if you leave…_

_

* * *

_

AN: a little angsty on the side, a little short and a lot late in uploading. hope all of you had an enjoyable vday! =)

-If only you can read this and infer all that I want to say but don't have the guts to. Then, maybe, you can tell me what to do..-


	13. It Doesn't Rain, It Pours

Chapter 12: It Doesn't Rain, It Pours

* * *

_No…no…NOOOO!_

Soi Fong was tossing and turning in bed. The movements caused Yoruichi to wake up.

"Soi? Soi, are you okay?"

"SOI?"

"Unohan-san! Unohana-san! Unohana-san! There is something wrong with her!"

Yoruichi flashed step out of the room. In her hurry to search for Unohana, Yoruichi didn't see the storm grey eyes opening for the first time in 3 months.

_Where am I? What am I doing here? Why does it hurt so much? Who brought me here?_

Soi fong winced in pain as she tried to recall the events that happened.

"Soi Fong!"

Yoruichi burst into the room and rushed to the bed side.

"You are awake! How are you feeling? Are you okay? Does it hurt?"

"Is she okay?" she asked turning to Unohana abruptly, scaring the woman with the intensity of the question.

_Make it stop. Make it stop. Make it STOP!_ Soi Fong grabbed her head in her hands, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Please lower your volume Yoruichi-san" she gesture to Soi Fong while crossing the room to check on the patient.

"Tell me what you remember"

"Unohana-taichou…?" Soi Fong looked at her puzzled. Taking stock of her surroundings, her storm grey eyes landed on the distressed figure of one Shihouin Yoruichi.

"Gundanchou-sama!" her eyes widen in distress. _Is she the one that brought me here? Have I failed her? What a failure I must have seem to her, unable to defend myself properly; muchless defend her. You should have trained harder. _

"Soi?" so deep was she in beating herself up for failing Yoruichi that she did not notice the goddess had crossed to her side of the room and was currently lifting her face to face hers. Gold clashed with grey. A thousand and one emotions swirled in Yoruichi's eyes as she met Soi Fong's gaze head on.

_What is this confusion that I see in her?_

_What is this feeling that is burning so brightly in her eyes? Is she blaming me for being weak? No. it doesn't seem like. Why do I feel my face heating up?_

Soi Fong was the first to break the gaze, blushing a little she looked away and lifted her chin away from the slender fingers that was holding it in place.

"Gomenasaii Gundachou-sama. I'm still not strong enough to protect you. I'll work harder. I won't let you down again" she said seriously, flashing stepping away from the bed and kneeling in front of Yoruichi with her head bowed.

"Soi Fong-san, what year is it?"

Yoruichi cocked an eyebrow at the weird question posted, she didn't even have the time to react to Soi Fong's weird behavior and now even Unohana is off her rockers?

"1589 Unohana-taichou"

Yoruichi's eyes widened when she heard the answer. That is…even before she left Soul Society, when Soi Fong was promoted to be part of her bodyguards.

"Soi Fong, what is the last thing you remember?" she asked in a strangled voice.

"Gundanchou-sama…I…"

The pain kicked in and she let out a cry before blacking out.

"SOI! Unohana-san, what is wrong with her? Why does she still think this is 1589? Why is she still calling me Gundanchou? What is wrong with my Soi?"

"Calm down Yoruichi-san. I have taken a part of her blood for analysis but initial observations have shown that she might be suffering from a case of amnesia. At the moment I can't tell you for sure if the memory loss is here to stay. But we will know more once we take a look at her blood. It might be from the remnants of that sicko Mabashi's poison or a reaction when Soi Fong injected Suzumebachi's poison into herself to neutralize Mabashi's. Either way, only after we have done the blood analysis that we can tell for sure if this thing is here to stay."

"What am I going to do? She thinks she is my bodyguard. She thinks I'm the captain of both second squad and the Omitsukido. How is she going to go back to work? What am I to do? Soi Fong…"

"For now, all you can do is watch over her and make sure nothing happens."

"Soi Fong…my poor Soi. I should have been there. I should have been there when you fought that bastard Mabashi and his sick puppet. I should be the one protecting you and not the other way around. Why? Why shit always happen when we are just a touch away from happiness? Kuso!"

Yoruichi mumbled to herself as she sat at Soi Fong's bedside, keeping vigilant for any signs that something is happening within her beloved's body.

Unohana sighed. She had never seen Yoruichi looking so down in the dumps. Despite knowing the purple haired woman for her entire life, she had never once seen that lost and haunting look on her face when the number 1589 came out of Soi Fong's mouth. It looks as though the entire world came crashing down on her at once. She had once thought that nothing can shake the carefree and couldn't-be-bothered attitude from the Goddess of Flash, nothing in the world could get a genuine, soft smile out of the ever cheeky woman. Looking at the broken figure by the bedside, she knows better. Little by little, Yoruichi was changing after she met Soi Fong. So tiny was her changes that she herself did not realize but it was as clear as day to anyone who knows her. The warmth that accompanied the teasing, the caring tone, the subtle lighting up of the eyes whenever the petite woman walks into the room and the subtle change in Yoruichi's mood.

_For her sake as much as yours, Soi Fong-san, please wake up. She can't take this. You might just be the first one to break the "unbreakable" Goddess of Flash._

_

* * *

_

AN: I know I know. I'm late! I swear I did wanted to post or write something. But my initial idea seems crappy. So I was sitting around and the idea hit me as I was about to sleep last night; would have wrote it all out 24hrs ago if it wasn't for the paper that is due this morning. Anyway, here it is an update of The Secrets We Keep. Thank you all for your constant support! Please read and review.

_Be still my heart...why is it that you never listen to me when it comes to her?_


	14. The Darkest Hour Before Dawn

Chapter 13: The Darkest Hour Before Dawn

* * *

It has been two weeks since Soi Fong woke up from her coma. The first black out she had startled Yoruichi so badly that she didn't want to let her out of the sick room in the 4th division much less out of her sight. It seems to Yoruichi that each time something came close to triggering her lover's lost memories, she would black out from the pain. Unohana had said that the lost memories was due to a miniscule clot in Soi Fong's brain which would have to dissolve on its own for the location makes it too risky to heal by kido.

_It's either she recover her memories completely or lose them permanently. And the chances of the latter happening is as high as 75%. There is no way in hell I'm risking that. _Yoruichi mulled over what the 4th division captain had told her weeks ago. '_The best way for her to recover is to gain them back on her own. And the only way you can help is by doing things that would trigger the lost memories. The blackouts might be because she is unconsciously suppressing those memories. The emotional pain from the lost memories have manifested into physical pain causing her to blackout each time she tries to recall something. There is nothing we can do about it unless she overcomes those barriers; her memories will stay lost forever. Either that, or until the blood clot dissolves by itself. There is no telling when that would happen. It could be tomorrow and it could be a hundred years from now.' Now that is as good as telling me that there is no hope for Soi anymore. How can I do things to trigger those memories when my heart shatters each time she blacks out from the pain? _

"Excuse the intrusion" there was a knock on her door before the shoji was slide open. Byakuya stared at the sight in front of him. Never in his life had he seen the Goddess of Flash so down in the dumps.

"How are you holding up?"

Yoruichi jumped at his voice. _When did he get here? _

"I got here while you're dreaming"

She looked back at him totally uninterested and completely lost in her thought.

"Hey!" he snapped his fingers in front of her only to get a vague waving hand gesture in return.

Admitting to himself that today had been a failure as it had been for the past two weeks, he returned to his mansion and fully intent on consulting every single medical book there is in his house. _It's time someone told Urahara what is going on here. _

So lost in her thoughts, Yoruichi did not even register Byakuya's visit. _And I thought leaving her all those years ago was the most painful thing ever. _The yawning gap in her heart is back and the loneliness she felt while she was in "exile" in the human world was nothing compared to what she is feeling now. The pain that course through her veins was almost tangible. Soi Fong's recovery from her coma wasn't widely advertised and was restricted to a need-to-know basis. The Commander General had made Yoruichi interim captain of the 2nd division in efforts to help Soi Fong transit from her original state to her current memory loss state. No one in the 2nd division knows the truth. Not even their vice-captain. If anyone was puzzled when they accidentally run into Soi Fong and see her trailing behind Yoruichi like she did more than a hundred years ago, they kept their suspicions to themselves. Just to ensure that there isn't any rumor about her lover in the rumor mill, she had one of her trusted servants posing as a member of the 2nd division to get the down-low on everything.

Yoruichi sat back and recalled everything they had shared together. _Did my leaving did so much more harm to her? Or was it because of the time she thought I was supposed to marry Byakuya-yao and I was happy about it? Or was it my sudden return after disappearing on her for such a long time? _Pain clouded her golden eyes as she tried to put herself in her lover's shoe. _It has to be all of the above and everything else which I never really notice. _She concluded. _No wonder she blacks out. It hurts so bad just thinking about it and trying to feel what she felt. _

"Excuse the intrusion" a soft, timid knock followed the voice. The only voice that could snap Yoruichi out of any funk. She hurriedly rearranged her facial expression; bending over her paperwork, Yoruichi began scrawling something which might pass for words on the paper in front of her. _Yamamoto isn't going to like this. _

"Come in"

The door slide open and Soi Fong walked in with her head tilted low and her eyes to the ground.

"Gundanchou-sama, I have finished the tasks you have assigned to me. Is there anything else I can assist you with?" she asked shyly, unable to look the mocha skinned woman in the eye.

_Damn! I was hoping that she would take at least till the end of the week to finish those, just so that I could have enough time to figure out what I should do next. She sure works fast. Just a mere two days and she is done. _

"You can look up you know. I won't bite." _ Do you know how much it hurts me to be so near you yet you have no recollection of 'us' at all? Do you even remember that there is an 'us'? Oh Soi, all I want is to curl up in bed with you and tell you how horrible everything is. You've lost your memories and the elders are pushing for the union between me and Byakuya-yago. I'm lost Soi. I'm lost without you. You are my shelter, my safehouse. The only place where I can be myself and not have to be that dignified head of clan, princess of the Shihouin clan. Being head is so much harder without you next to me… Are you ever going to come back to me?_

Soi Fong looked up as she was told only to find those arresting golden eyes filled with pain, love and tenderness. All those emotions are directed at her. _Is that…love? Why would the Gundanchou be looking at me with love in her eyes? She must be thinking about Urahara-taichou. It seems as though he have been banished from Soul Society for good. She must be hurting because of him. _Unknowingly, a burst of jealously flared up within her and consumed her being for that split second. _Now why would I feel that way? _A sudden wave of pain hit her and Soi Fong swayed on the spot, her right hand clutching her head as the memories of the fight between her and Yoruichi washed through. _The pain…it seems like I can take it better now. What is all that? _The only thing she could remember from the flood of memories of the fight was the intense look in Yoruichi's eyes. The very same one that Yoruichi was now directing at her unknowingly. Pain. Tenderness. And above all, love. Soi Fong shook her head to rid herself of the memory of those eyes and the emotions that swirled in them.

"Gundanchou-sama, are you alright?"

Yoruichi jumped a little at Soi Fong's voice.

"Yeah. I'm fine. You need to return to Unohana taichou's for a consult, am I right?"

Soi Fong nodded. _Maybe Unohana taichou could help me make some sense of what I saw in my head just now._

"You are dismissed. You could go see her now."

Soi Fong nodded and was about to turn and go when Yoruichi called out.

"Please follow Unohana taichou's instructions to the T."

"Hai, Gundanchou-sama."

"I don't want anything to happen to you." Yoruichi could not help but added.

Soi Fong blushed at the evident concern in Yoruichi's voice. Nodding her assent and lowering her head to hide her blush, she left the room and made her way to the 4th division barracks.

* * *

AN: I know! I disappeared from the face of the earth. Anyway! I hope you all would like the new update. (:


End file.
